csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
You're Kidney Me/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: We have a positive DNA match for the Victim. This is Adrian Clarkston, who is the regular driver of the vehicle that crashed. D.B. Russell: So if Adrian was in the trunk, who was Driving? And who Stabbed him? Al Robbins: Wasn't stabbed... His Kidney was removed. D.B Russell: His kidney was removed? You think this might be another victim of Doctor Death? Al Robbins: I can't say for certain, but his blood type and medical conditions are consistent with Doctor Death's other Two Victims. Al Robbins: But Adrian Clarkston wasn't drugged or bludgeoned, he Drowned. I pulled a thick dark liquid from his Vocal Folds. Al Robbins: Better get this liquid to the Lab, maybe we could find out where Adrian was drowned. Examine Dead Body Al Robbins: This man died due to multiple injuries and internal bleeding consistent with being Run Over. Clear vehicle versus pedestrian death. Al Robbins: I pulled all his clothes with the tread marks so you could verify the vehicle that ran him over. Examine Tread Marks D.B Russell: I heard you got a hit and run case. Always sad to see those happening, but looks like you verified that the crashed vehicle ran over the victim. D.B. Russell: Hmm, from these Tread Marks amd the length of the Skid at the scene, I'd say the driver was going 40 mph at point of impact. D.B Russell: I didn't see an Airbag deployed in the car, so the killer would have sustained some injuries. Serves them right. Analyze Carpet Stain David Hodges: The wet spot in the trunk is an isotonic saline situation. This solution is used for Transporting Organs. David Hodges: Do you think Doctor Death might have surfaced again? Because I can tell you, the killer has a medical background. Analyze Jacket Stain David Hodges: This oil is a Match to the used oil we found in Adrian Clarkston's throat, so this is the killer's jacket. David Hodges: The stain is very wet and on the inside, so I can tell you that your killer will have an oil stain on their clothes. Analyze Shoe Print David Hodges: I checked for trace inside the Shoe Print and found used motor oil, which is a Match to the oil from the victim's Vocal Folds. David Hdoges: This is the killer's shoe print, and I can tell you, the killer wears a Size 10. Analyze Paper Receipt David Hodges: This Receipt is for mechanic's work on Adrian's car at the garage and it was paid late evening before Adrian was murdered. D.B. Russell: Since Adrian was drowned in used motor oil, a mechanic's garage might be where he was murdered. D.B. Russell: Finn's on her way to the garage now. Why don't you head over there with her, see what you can find. Analyze Oil & Hair David Hodges: The motor oil is a Match to the oil that we collected from the victim's Vocal Folds. Henry Andrews: And the Hair follicles are a match to the Victims'sic DNA. Congratulations! You found the murder weapon. David Hodges: I checked the list of workers from the Garage. And you'll never guess who works there. Our old friend Larry Abner. Analyze Fingerprints D.B. Russell: Hey, good job. We have two sets of Prints on this, the mechanic Dirk and the prostitute Goldie. Let's bring them in. Examine Jar David Hodges: This liquid is actually used Motor Oil, a variety of different kinds. It most likely came from a place where multiple oil changes were made. David Hodges: But if you get me a sample, this mixture is so unique, I could make a positive match. D.B. Russell: That's good to hear, David. Thank you. Examine Red Jacket David Hodges: Good find on that stain. Looks like the killer left something behind. I'll see what I can find from the GCMS on it. Examine Wallet D.B. Russell: Okay, so everything seems to be in here, Cash, Credit Cards. This wasn't a Robbery. But that receipt might be able to tell us more. D.B. Russell: I think we should also talk to the vic's brother-in-law, Blake Barnsdale. If someone was targeting Adrian, Blake might know about it. Examine Drain Cover David Hodges: There's a good sample of oil from the Drain Cover. I'll compare it to the Motor Oil from the victim's Vocal Folds. Henry Andrews: And there was hair on it, too. I'll compare that to the victim's DNA. Examine Bucket Greg Sanders: Good job finding that name under all that gunk. Greg Sanders: Dirk Jenkins? Hmm. He's the head mechanic at the garage. So maybe he dumped the oild down the drain. Let's bring him in. Examine Wrench Sara Sidle: These Prints got a hit in AFIS. Looks like thaty belong to Adrian's favorite girl, Goldie. But why are her prints on here? Let's find out. Examine Tool Drawer D.B. Russell: You pulled some good Prints from that Drawer, time to run thenm through AFIS and against our suspects. Examine Trunk Items Greg Sanders: Well, that's not something you find lying around in your trunk. That watch is worth 25 grand. It has initials, BB. Let's talk to Blake Barnsdale. Examine Ripper Paper Sara Sidle: This Paper is a work schedule and it has Larry Abner scheduled to work that night. Sara Sidle: Larry said he left early. So why is he scheduled to close the shop? Better see what he has to say about it. Category:Transcripts